


all i want to say is

by vitrine



Category: f(x)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitrine/pseuds/vitrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not Victoria’s first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i want to say is

This is not Victoria’s first time.

She’s been with others before–gracing their beds with her hands removing clothing until their skin is bare. Her favorite is, has always been, how they can never stop kissing her as she undresses them. Needing to feel and taste her as if it’s vital, more important than breathing.

Yet here she is, gripping the sheets and holding her breath as Amber kisses across her stomach, creeping up to the underside of her breasts. Victoria’s skin burns hotly and she feels too exposed. Too shy. Too vulnerable. She’s older than Amber, has more experience. She should be the one making Amber’s face red and causing her to whine, thighs closing around her wrist as Victoria’s fingers slid deep inside. Not the other way around.

This is not their first time together.

But each time Victoria marvels at how much closer she can get to Amber. How many ways she can taste Amber and make her smile, body sweaty, and a dazed glow in Amber’s eyes. How Amber never fails to make Victoria come, saying, “ _ I love you _ ,” until Victoria isn’t sure if she’s merely dreaming everything.

Victoria’s second favorite thing is afterwards when their bodies are cooling down. How they meld into each other, limbs interlock, bodies still trying to get closer. They share lazy, slow kisses until Amber falls asleep, and Victoria follows soon after.

“ _ I love you so much _ .”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually an old drabble I wrote a year ago and posted on asianfanfic and my tumblr, but then forgot about. I rewrote some parts so now I like it better.
> 
> Amtoria 4ever, they were my first kpop ship ;_____;


End file.
